The present invention is particularly related to the mounting and assembly of hose couplings on powered and working vehicles, such as tractors. In that environment, it is common and well known to have hydraulic hoses supported on the tractor and to have retainers and fasteners and the like which connect and suspend the hoses relative to the remainder of the tractor. The prior art is already aware of various devices and arrangements for supporting hoses and hose couplings on tractors and the like, and one such example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,961 wherein there is a support arm or bracket bolted to the tractor and extending to support a clamp which engages the hose coupling itself. Also, the prior art is aware of ring-shaped elastomeric members having U-shaped cross sections, for cushion supporting other members when the ring-shaped member is adequately supported, such as shown in the references cited in the parent patent application for the instant patent application.
In the present invention, the concern is to provide a hose coupling retainer assembly wherein the assembly is snugly and securely supported on its base member, such as a tractor, but yet the assembly is arranged so that it does not generate noise through vibrations and so that it is capable of slight deviations from its orientation to thereby accommodate bends or deflections in the hydraulic lines or the like. Accordingly, the present invention provides an assembly which accomplishes the aforementioned and overcomes the problems of readily and easily providing a hose coupling retainer assembly, and to have the arrangement so that the one element of the coupling is snugly mounted relative to a support member and yet is sufficiently sturdy in order to permit the usual connection and disconnection of the other element of the entire coupling.
Still further, the present invention provides a hose coupling retainer assembly which supports the coupling in a cushioned manner so that normal vibrations are dampened and do not create noise and do not tend to create vibrations which will cause breakage of the coupling or the hose itself, and, the present invention provides a simplified and reliable type of coupling mounting which sufficiently securely retains one portion of the coupling while the other portion of the coupling can be engaged and disengaged with the first portion at the time that the cushioned mounting member itself is retaining the first portion in a secure position.
Still further, the present invention provides a hose coupling retainer assembly which accomplishes the aforementioned objectives and which also permits the assembly to be deflected or tilted, relative to its longitudinal axis, but without creating forces on the assembly which would cause the assembly to become disconnected within itself.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.